


Cultural Gap by often_adamanta  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Integrate - Thea Hayworth
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Drinking, M/M, Miscommunication, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: cultural gap, noun: differences between two cultures that prevent mutual understanding
Relationships: Gavin Hayes/Sezin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Cultural Gap by often_adamanta  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cultural Gap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045534) by [often_adamanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/Cultural%20Gap%20by%20often_adamanta.mp3)

**Fic** : [Cultural Gap by often_adamanta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045534)  
**Length** : 0:18:39  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/Cultural%20Gap%20by%20often_adamanta.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
